Problem: A binary operation $\diamondsuit$ has the properties that $a\,\diamondsuit\, (b\,\diamondsuit \,c) = (a\,\diamondsuit \,b)\cdot c$ and that $a\,\diamondsuit \,a=1$ for all nonzero real numbers $a, b,$ and $c$. (Here $\cdot$ represents multiplication). Find the solution to the equation $2016 \,\diamondsuit\, (6\,\diamondsuit\, x)=100.$
Answer: Setting $b = a$ and $c = a,$ we get
\[a \, \diamondsuit \, (a \, \diamondsuit \, a) = (a \, \diamondsuit \, a) \cdot a,\]which reduces to $a \, \diamondsuit \, 1 = a$ for any nonzero $a.$

Setting $c = b,$ we get
\[a \, \diamondsuit \, (b \, \diamondsuit \, b) = (a \, \diamondsuit \, b) \cdot b,\]which reduces to $a \, \diamondsuit \, 1 = (a \, \diamondsuit \, b) \cdot b,$ so $a = (a \, \diamondsuit \, b) \cdot b.$  Hence,
\[a \, \diamondsuit \, b = \frac{a}{b}\]for any nonzero $a$ and $b.$

We want to solve $2016 \, \diamondsuit \, (6 \, \diamondsuit\, x) = 100,$ or
\[\frac{2016}{\frac{6}{x}} = 100.\]Solving, we find $x = \boxed{\frac{25}{84}}.$